Good Morning
by SeleniaPromise
Summary: His fingers are like feathers, she'd never felt such a comforting touch in her life.


His fingers are like feathers, she'd never felt such a comforting touch in her life. Beside her brother, who was now gone, there was this boy. This irrevocable idiot, he's a little better now, but she worried if she wasn't watching him. Since his return neither of them have been out of each other's sight. Everyone knew that these two were meant from each other, since the beginning there hadn't been a single person who thought otherwise. However, they had their reasons for not saying sooner. The young woman's eyes shut gently, she felt a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tear, are you awake?" She muttered as if she were saying, _Yes, I am_. "Good morning, beautiful." Her cheeks flushed softly as light began to fill their room. "Good morning, Luke..," he smiled gently at her words. Their voices hoarse from being half awake, Luke traced his fingers over her arms, her neck and her face. Tear brought herself closer to his chest, her arms bunched up against him, as more light poured in, a soft glint illuminated from her left ring finger – an engagement ring. Luke placed tiny kisses on her hair, her forehead, anywhere his lips could reach.

"You sure are amiable this morning, Luke," Tear whispered softly. He only stifled a chuckle, bringing her chin up and placing soft kisses against her lips. Tear's arms ran up along his chest, around his neck, pulling her self up to return his kisses. Only mutters escaped their lips, as days passed, they progressively became closer. Their lives intertwined, their hearts connected as they spent their time together at the beginning of their journey. The thoughts of their growth always crossed Tear's mind, more importantly she was proud of Luke. His kisses broke her from her thoughts, she was losing track of where she was, "Are you okay, Tear?" She blinked, "Oh, I'm okay." She giggled taking attention away from her inattentiveness. Luke returned a smug smile, oh how she adored his smile. "I love when you smile," Luke shut his eyes, "But the smile that lights up the room is yours." Tear's eyes widened, her expression was enough to showcase what she was feeling. She brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks she ran her thumbs in circles on his skin. It was bliss to be with this boy – no – this man. Tear leaned her face closer to his, kissing his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids and finally his lips.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, returning each of her kisses; he brought it to a final more intimate kiss. Tear ran her hands to his chest gripping onto his shirt. Luke's hands guided themselves along her back. His touch sent shivers down her spine, as his hands moved along her back her nightgown had hiked up revealing what she was wearing underneath. She blushed heavily, but they continued their kisses until they parted to catch their breath. Tear kissed along Luke's neck, letting her hands slide down to the hem of his shirt, she ran her hands up his shirt gently running her hands along his skin. Their breathing became short and heavier, all that could be heard in their room was their short gasps. Before Tear could lean in for another kiss on his lips, Luke quickly moved Tear under him, kissing her gently over and over before giving her a lingering kiss.

Tear's hands softly ran along his chest as he loomed over her. She took the hem of Luke's shirt, pulling it up along his body, before she could attempt to move it anymore he quickly erected himself taking off his own shirt. She blushed heavily, attempting to hide her embarrassment, Luke himself was flustered. "Do you want this?" Tear smiled, place her palm against his check. "I want you." He only responded with a smile, his hands gently pulled up her nightgown revealing her body to him. Luke's eyes widened, she was beautiful with or without clothes. Tear looked away from Luke, he noticed making a remark out of it, "It's just me, Tear." His cheeks were painted pink, she looked back at him, "I-..I love you, Luke." He leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips, "I love you too, Tear."

Luke's hands slowly worked her bra, removing it and exposing her chest to him. His eyes stayed on her face, slowly working themselves along her body. She was beautiful, she had always been so beautiful. Tear's face was flushed, the both of them had been embarrassed wrecks, no matter how many times they made love, they had always been slow and nervous. Tear's hands shakily slipped off Luke's pants, he pressed his body against hers, sharing soft kisses with her. He had position himself between her legs, Tear had ran her legs along his sides, pulling him closer simply with her legs. Their kisses turned from passionate, to intimate, and finally to longing. Tear managed to slip his boxers off with her legs, much to Luke's surprise. His hands slowly pulled down her panties, allowing them to drop off her leg. He met his eyes with Tear's before continuing, "I don't want to hurt you," she smiled, "You won't."

Luke positioned himself guiding himself slowly into Tear. She began to gasp quickly as Luke developed a pace. Her legs tightened against him, bringing him closer to her. He buried his face into her neck, moaning softly against her skin. Tear's moans became increasingly louder; her gasps more often, Luke brought himself up, slowing his rhythm. ".. A..Are you okay..?" his words were broken gasps, Tear nodded with tears forming, "I-I'm okay.. K..Keep going.." Her voice weak, her breathing as heavy as his, Luke kissed her forehead as her body tightened around him. Since the first time, it had become much easier for them to do this. However if it was just simple, they didn't mind as long if it was just them together. If anything it allowed them to grow together physically and emotionally. Tear smiled as she moaned heavily, she knew they both thought the same thing as they did things like this. It was done out of love, they only existed in their own world.

"L-Luke!" she screamed as his pace gained, Luke moaned in return, "T-Tear.. anh.." Her fingers gripped and scratched at his back, she moved against his waist, her hips bobbing against him. Her lips met his neck, Luke groaned wildly as she moaned softly against his skin. They trembled against each other, their moans filling the room. Tear's hand dropped, gripping the sheets as he rocked her against his body. How many times had it been this morning? They'd lost count. However, each time they gained confidence with each other, whether they laughed at being clumsy or relatively new to this, they had always taken care of one another. Luke had a habit of asking if Tear was okay. Of course she was, she would cry happy tears, she hadn't shed a single tear of sadness since his return. He was here, and he was here with her. Tear's mind then went blank, they both reached a climax. Luke fell beside Tear, their fingers twined together. They laughed softly catching their breath, "I love you." They had muttered words in unison.

Everybody finds love in the end. They found each other.


End file.
